kevinfandomcom-20200223-history
List of Species seen in Dee Dee and the Man
These are the species of animals found in the episodes of Dee Dee and the Man, Johan & Peewit, John clark matthews Galaxy Tab 4 10.1 Digitizer Mammals Africa * Aardvark (Orycteropus afer) * Spotted Hyena (Crocuta crocuta) * Warthog (Phacochoerus africanus) * Lion (Panthera leo) * African Crested Porcupine (Hystrix cristata) * Aardwolf (Proteles cristata) * Impala (Aepyceros melampus) * Blue Wildabeast (Connochaetes taurinus) * Honey Badger (Mellivora capensis) * African Bush Elephant (Loxodonta africana) * Black Rhino (Diceros bicornis) * Cheetah (Acinonyx jubatus) * Thomson's Gazelle (Eudorcas thomsonii) * White Rhino (Ceratotherium simum) * Plains Zebra (Equus quagga) * Giraffe (Giraffa camelopardalis) * Caracal (Caracal caracal) * Chimps (genus Pan) * Gorilla (Gorilla gorilla) * African Wild Ass (Equus africanus) * Hippo (Hippopotamus amphibious) * Bat-Eared Fox (Otocyon Megalotis) * Greater Kudu (Tragelaphus strepsiceros) * Black-headed spider monkey (Ateles fusciceps) Madagascar Island * Ring-Tailed Lemur (Lemur catta) * Verreaux's Sifaka (Propithecus verreauxi) * Fossa (Cryptoprocta ferox) * Aye-aye (Daubentonia madagascariensis) * Diademed sifaka (Propithecus diadema) * Golden Bamboo Lemur (Hapalemur aureus) * Mouse Lemur (genus Microcebus) * Milne-Edwards Sifaka (Propithicus edwardsi) * Lesser Hedgehog Tenrec (Echinops telfari) * Lesser Long-tailed Shrew Tenrec (Microgale longicaudata) * Mole-like Rice Tenrec (Oryzorictes hova) * Lowland Streaked Tenrec (Hemicentetes semispinosus) * Web-Footed Tenrec (Limnogale mergulus) * Ring-tailed Mongoose (Galidia elegans) North America * Polar Bear (Ursus maritimus) * Pacific Walrus (Odobenus rosmarus divergens) * North American Beaver (Castor canadensis) * North American Raccoon (Procyon lotor) * Moose (Alces alces) * Gray Wolf (Canis lupus) * Arctic Wolf (Canis lupus arctos) * Cougar (Puma concolor) * Coyote (Canis latrans) * Canada Lynx (Lynx canadensis) * Bobcat (Lynx rufus) * Eastern Grey Squirrel (Sciurus carolinensis) * American Black Bear (Ursus americanus) * Kermode/Spirit Bear (Ursus americanus kermodei) * White-Tailed Deer (Odocoileus virginianus) * Spotted Skunk (Spilogale gracilis) * Bottlenose Dolphin (genus Tursiops) * Sperm Whale (Physeter macrocephalus) * Meadow Vole (Microtus pennslyvanicus) * Red Fox (Vulpes vulpes) * Ermine (Mustela erminea) * Black Footed Feret (Mustela nigripes) * Prarie Dog (genus Cynomys) * American Bison (Bison bison) * Pronghorn Antelope (Antilocarpa americana) * Elk (Cervus canadensis) * Little Brown Bat (Myotis lucifungus) * Bowhead Whale (Balaena mysticetus) * Florida Panther (Puma concolor coryi) * Long-beaked common dolphin (Delphinus capensis) * Pine Marten (Martes americana) * River Otter (Lontra canadensis) * Star Nosed Mole (Condylura cristata) * Virginia Opossum (Didelphis virginiana) * Groundhog (Marmota monax) * Right Whale (E. glacialis) * Snowshoe Hare (Lepus americanus) * Ground Squirrel (Family Sciuridae) * Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) * Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) * Steller Sea Lion (Eumetopias jubatus) * Muskox (Ovibos moschatus) * Narwhal (Monodon monoceras) * Caribou (Rangifer tarandus) * Collared Lemming (Genus Dicrostonyx) * Dall's Porpoise (Phocoenoides dalli) * Fin Whale (Balaenoptera physalus) Oceania * Tasmanian Devil (Sarcophilus harrisii) * Red Kangaroo (Macropus rufus) * Dingo (Canis lupus dingo) * Koala (Phascolarctos cinereus) * Platypus (Ornithorhynchus anatinus) * Tiger Quoll (Dasyurus maculatus) * Thyacine (Thylacinus cynocephalus) (Extinct) Asia * Proboscis Monkey (Nasalis larvatus) * Asian elephant (Elephas maximus) * Sunda Clouded Leopard (Neofelis diardi) * Philippine Tasier (Carllitio syrichia) * Indian Elephant (Elephas maximus indicus) * Bornean Orangutan (Pongo pygmaeus) * Smurfette (Smurf Annie/Annie) * Moonrat (Echinosorex gymnura) * Bengal Tiger (Panthera tigris tigris) * Hispid Hare (Caprolagus hispidus) * Golden Snub-nosed Monkey (Rhinopithecus roxellana) * Red Panda (Ailurus fulgens) * Giant Panda (Ailuropoda melanoleuca) South America * Jaguar (Panthera onca) * Three-Toed Sloth (Bradypus variegatus) * Kinkajou (Potos flavus) * Spider Monkey (genus Ateles) Antarctica * Orca Whale (Orcinus orca) * Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) * Leopard Seal (Hydrurga leptonyx) * Humpback Whale (Megaptera novaeangliae) Birds Africa * Red-Billed Oxpecker (Buphagus erythrorhynchus) * Peregrine Falcon (Falco peregrinus) * Helmeted Guineafowl (Numida meleagris) * Martial Eagle (Polemaetus bellicosus) * Secretary Bird (Sagittarius serpentarius) * White-Headed Vulture (Trigonoceps occipitalis) * Marabou Stork (Leptoptilos crumeniferus) * Chanting Goshawk (Melierax canorus) * Spotted Eagle Owl (Bubo africanus) * South African Shelduck (Tadorna cana) * Honey Guide (genus Indicatoridae) Madagascar * Flamingo (Family Phoenicopteridae) North America * Raven (Corvus corax) * Bald Eagle (Haliaeetus leucocephalus) * Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) * Greater Roadrunner (Geococcyx californianus) * Wild Turkey (Meleagris gallopavo) * Cockatiel (Nymphicus hollandicus) * Northern Goshawk (Accipiter gentillis) * Blue Jay (Cyanocitta cristata) * Western Crowned Pigeon (Goura cristata) * Osprey (Pandion haliaetus) * Peale's Falcon (Falco Peregrinus Pealei) * Laughing Gull (Leucophaeus atricilla) * Screech Owl (Megascops asio) * Rock Dove (Columba liva) * Prairie Chicken (Tympanuchus cupido) * Piliated Woodpecker (Dryocopus pileatus) * Elf Owl (Micrathene whitneyi) * Burrowing Owl (Athene cunicularia) * Great Horned Owl (Bubo virginianus) * Brown Trasher (Toxostoma rufum) * Loggerhead Shrike (Lanius ludovicianus) * Brown Headed Cowbird (Molothrus ater) * Tree Swallow (Tachycineta bicolor) * Galah (Eolophus roseicapilla) * Mountain northern cardinal (Mukitus cardinalis cardinalum) * Mountain Bluebirds (Sialia Currucoides) * Canada Goose (Branta canadiensis) * Brown Pelican (Pelecanus occidentalis) * Prairie Falcon (Falco mexicanus) * Snowy Owl (Bubo scandiacus) * Horned Puffin (Fratercula corniculata) * Wood Duck (Aix spoonsa) * Macaroni Penguin (Eudyptes chrysolophus) * Canary (Serinus canaria) Oceania * Kookaburra (Dacelo novaeguineae) * Wedge tailed Eagle (Aquila audax) South America * Harpy Eagle (Harpia harpyja) * King Vulture (Sarcoramphus papa) * Emerald Toucanet (Aulacorhynchus prasinus) * Green Breasted Mango Hummingbird (Anthracothorax prevostii) * Emerald Chinned Hummingbird (Abeillia abeillei) * Scarlet Macaw (Ara macao) * Jamaican Oriole (Icterus Leucopteryx) * Supurb Starling (Lamprotornis superbus) Asia * Philippine Eagle (Pithecophaga jefferyi) * Serpent Eagle (Spilornis cheela) * Suberb Bird-Of-Pardise (Lophorina suberba) * Raggiana Bird-Of-Paridise (Paradisea raggiana) * Lawes's Parotia (Parotia lawesii) * Golden Pheasant (Chrysolophus pictus) * Sulphr-crested Cockatoo (Cacatua galerita) Antarctica * South Polar Skua (Stercorarius maccormicki) * Emperor Penguin (Aptenodytes forsteri) Other Dodo (Raphus cucullatus) (Extinct) Reptiles Africa * African Rock Python (Python sebae) * Veiled Chameleon (Chamaeleo calyptratus) * Nile Crocodile (Crocodylus niloticus) * Nile Monitor (Varanus niloticus) * Black Mamba (Dendroaspis polylepis) * Softshell turtle (genus Trionychidae) Madagascar Island * Parson's Chameleon (Calumma parsonii) * Warty Chameleon (Furcifer verrucosus) * Brokessia Chameleon (Genus Brookesia) * Nose-horned Chameleon (Calumma nasutum) * Radiated Tortoise (Astrochelys radiata) Asia * Gharial (Gavialis gangeticus) * Draco Lizard (genus Draco) * Reticulated Python (Python reticulatus) * Tokay Gecko (Gekko gecko) * Brown Tree Snake (Boiga irregularis) * Chinese Leopard Gecko (Gonirusaurus luii) North America * Gila Monster (Heloderma suspectum) * Western Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus atrox) * American Alligator (Aligator mississippiensis) * American Crocodile (Crocodylus acutus) * Prairie Rattlesnake (Crotalus viridis) * Prairie Kingsnake (Lampropeltis calligaster) * Milk Snake (Lampropeltis triangulum) * Great Basin Collared Lizard (Crotaphytus bicinctores) * Common Collard Lizard (Crotaphytus collaris) * Long-nosed Leopard Lizard (Gambelia wislizenii) * Eastern Diamondback Rattlesnake (Crotalus adamanteus) * Box Turtle (Genus Terrapene) * Loggerhead Sea Turtle (Caretta caretta) Oceania * Thorny Devil (Moloch horridus) South America * Basilisk Lizard (Basiliscus basiliscus) * Green Iguana (Iguana iguana) * Eyelash Viper (Bothriechis schlegelii) * Hawksbill Sea Turtle (Eretmochelys imbricata) * Spectacled Caiman (Caiman crocodilus) * Galapagos Giant Tortoise (Chelonoidis nigra) * Turnip-tailed Gecko (Thecadactylus rapicauda) Fish Africa * Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) * Great Hammerhead (Sphyrna mokarran) * African sharptooth catfish (Clarias gariepinus) * Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) * Mozambique tilapia (Oreochromis mossambicus) North America * Giant Oceanic Manta Ray (Manta birostris) * Yellowfin Tuna (Thunnus albacares) * Deep-Sea Angler Fish (Bufoceratias wedli) * Flying Fish (genus Exocoetidae) * Atka Mackerel (Pleurogrammus monopterygius) * Alligator Gar (Atractosteus spatula) * Smallmouth Bass (Micropterus dolomieu) * Largemouth Bass (Micropterus salmoides) * Sunfish (genus Centrarchidae) * Blowfish (genus Tetraodontidae) * Rainbow Trout (Oncorhynchus mykiss) * Gulf Menhaden (Brevoortia patronus) * Bluegill (Lepornis macrochirus) * Sardine (Sardinia pilchardus) * Kelp Perch (Brachyistius frenatus) * Barred Sand Bass (Paralabrax nebulifer) * Barreleye (Genus Opisthoprocitidae) * Black Dragonfish (Idiacanthus atlanticus) * Shortfin Mako Shark (Isurus oxyrinchus) Oceania * Great White Shark (Carcharodon carcharias) * Remora (genus Echeneidae) * Bluestreak Cleaner Wrase (Labroides dimidiatus) * Whale Shark (Rhincodon typus) South America * Seahorse (genus Hippocampus) * Red Snapper (Lutjanus campechanus) * Tiger Shark (Galeocerdo cuvier) * Grouper (genus Serranidae) * Blue Shark (Prionace glauca) * Moray Eel (genus Muraenidae) * Parrotfish (Subfamily Scarinae) * Longlure Frogfish (Antennarius multiocellatus) * Mullet (family Mugilidae) * Electric Eel (Electrophorus electricus) * Bull Shark (Carcharhinus leucas) Asia * Archerfish (family Toxotidae) * Mudskipper (subfamily Oxudercinae) * Goblin Shark (Mitsukurina owstoni) * Basking Shark (Cetorhinus maximus) Amphibians North America * American Bullfrog (Lithobates catesbeianus) * American Toad (Anaxyrus americanus) Europe * human fish (Proteus anguinus) Insects Africa * Harvester Termite (Family Hodotermitidae) * Macrotermes Termite (Macrotermes bellicosus) * Desert Pebble Praying Mantis (Eremiaphika zetterstedti) * Africanized Honey Bee (Apis mellifera) North America * Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippius) * Praying Mantis (Genus Mantodea) * Mosquito (Family Culicidae) * Dragonfly (Order Odonta) * Great Emerald Pondhawk Dragonfly (Erythemis vesiculosa) * Blue Dasher Dragonfly (Pachydiplax longipennis) * Photinus Firefly (Photinus pyralis) * Photuris Firefly (Genus Photuris) * Jumping Been Moth (Cydia deshaisiana) * Eastern Tiger Swallowtail Butterfly (Catterpilar) (Papilio glaucus) * Fire Ant (Genus Solenopsis) * Fruit Fly (Family Tephritidae) South America * Penut-head Bug (Fulgora laternaria) * European Honeybee (Apis mellifera) * Fig Wasp (Superfamily Chalcidoidea) * Uroxys Mite (Macrocheles uroxys) * Sloth Moth (Bradipodicola hahneli) * Litturgusa krattorum (Litturgusa krattorum) Madagascar * Stinkbug (Family Pentatomidae) * Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) * Beetle Grub (Order Coleoptera) * Malagasy Hoverfly (Family Syrphidae) Asia * Asian Long-horned Beetle (Anoplophora glabripennis) * Cone-head Katydid (Family Tettigoniidae) * Luna Moth (Actias luna) Arachnids South America * Golden Orb Weaver Spider (Genus Nephila) * Crab Spider (Family Thomisidae) * Tree Tarantula (Family Theraphosidae) North America * Scorpion (Order Scorpiones) * Common Garden Spider (Araneus diadematus) Mollusks North America * Giant Pacific Octopus (Enteroctopus dofleini) * Dumbo Octopus (Genus Grimpoteuthis) * Queen Conch (Lobatus gigas) * Arrow Squid (Doryteuthis plei) * Giant Squid (Genus Architeuthis) * Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) * Dog Whelk (Nucella lapillus) * Common Mussel (Mytilus edulis) * Limpet (Order Patellogastropoda) * Blue-ringed Octopus (genus Hapalochlaena) Africa * Giant Equatorial Land Snail (Lissachantina fulica) Asia * Giant Squid (genus Architeuthis) Crustaceans North America * Yeti Crab (Kiwa hirsuta) * American Lobster (Homarus americanus) * Caridean Shrimp (Infraorder Caridea) * Vent Shrimp (Family Alvinocarididae) * Giant Isopod (Genus Bathynomus) South America * Carribean Hermit Crab (Coenobita clypeatus) * King Crab (Family Lithodidae) Oceania * Blue Crayfish (Procambarus alleni) Other Creatures North America * Giant Tube Worm (Riftia pachyptila) * Water Flea (genus Daphnia) * Amphipod (Order Amphipoda) * Sunflower Sea Star (Pycnopodia helianthoides) * Starfish (Class Asteroidea) * Barnacle (Infraclass Cirripedia * Sea Anemone (Order Actiniaria) * Sea Urchin (Class Echinoidea) * Earthworm (Family Annelida) South America * Coral (Class Anthazoa) * Tube Sponge (Aplysina archeri) Madagascar * Forest Leech (Subclass Hirudinea) Asia * Immortal Jellyfish (Turritopsis dohrnii) * Deep-sea Jellyfish (Phylum Cnidaria) Prehistoric Phytodinosauria is a group of dinosaurs proposed in 1986, combining the Sauropodomorpha and Ornithischia (aand, by extension, Ornithischian and Therizinosauroida) as sister groups, conceptualized as a superorder of herbivorous dinosaurs excluding the carnivorous Theropoda (Eodromaeus and Daemonosaurus). This hypothesis has been refuted by modern cladistic analysis, showing such a group to be polyphyletic. Modern studies either combine the Theropoda and Sauropodormorpha in the Saurischia or the Theropoda and Ornithischia in the Ornithoscelida. (Smurfetteidae and Herrerasauridae or Theropoda and Dragon). Huh? What? However, in a series of additional phylogenetic analyses that were carried out by Parry, Baron and Vinther (2017), Phytodinosauria was recovered, but only when using certain optimality criteria and once certain modifications had been made to original morphological dataset of Baron, Norman and Barrett (2017). They recover a polytomy showing herrerasaurs, Eodromaeus, Daemonosaurus, theropods, Dragons, Smurfetteidae, and a clade that includes Guaibasauridae and Phytodinosauria as shown below: * †Sauropodomorpha * †Ornithischia * †Therizinosaurids * Theropoda * †Pterosauria * Anurognathus Without tail jaw early jurassic (227.1 MYA) wingspain (20 inches) * Shuvuuia bird Late Cretaceous (85.8-70.6 MYA) 2 ft (60 cm) * Sordes Devil late jurassic (167.1 MYA) wingspain 8 in (20 cm) long as a baby * Sinosauropteryx Chinese feathered reptile Early Cretaceous (125-120 MYA) 4.3 ft (1.3 m) * Compsognathus delicate jaw Late Jurassic (155.7-145.5 MYA) 4.1 ft (13m) * Aerodactylus Wind finger Middle Cretaceous (125-120 MYA) wingspain * Microraptor small thief Early Cretaceous (120-110 MYA) 3 ft (90 cm) * Caudipteryx tail wing Early Cretaceous (125-110.6 MYA) 3 ft (90 cm) * Rhamphorhynchus Beak snout Late Jurassic (150.5 MYA) wingspain 7ft (1.81 m) * Microceratus * Nyctosaurus Night Reptile Late Cretaceous (100.6 MYA) 2‭ ‬meter wingspan * Hypsilophodon Hypsilophus scientific name for a modern iguana tooth Early Cretaceous (130-125 MYA) 5.9 ft (1.8 m) * Ornitholestes bird thief Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 6.6 ft (2 m) * Masiakasaurus vicious reptile Late Cretaceous (70.6-65.5 MYA) 4.9 ft (1.5 m) * Psittacosaurus parrot reptile Early Cretaceous (140.2-99.6 MYA) 5.9 ft (1.8 m) * Dimorphodon ‬Two form tooth‭ Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 1.4‭ ‬meter wingspan, * Velociraptor swift thief Late Cretaceous (85.8-70.6 MYA) 5.9 ft (1.8 m) * Laeallynasaura Leaellyn Rich's reptile Early Cretaceous (118-110 MYA) 3 ft (90 cm) * Stegoceras roof horn Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 6.6 ft (2 m) * Cretornis * Troodon wounding tooth Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 7.9 ft (2.4 m) * Oviraptor egg thief Late Cretaceous (85.8-70.6 MYA) 4.9 ft (1.5 m) * Protoceratops first horned face Late Cretaceous (85.8-70.6 MYA) 6.6 ft (2 m) * Dromaeosaurus swift reptile Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 5.9 ft (1.8 m)? * Stygimoloch demon of the Styx of the underworld in Greek mythology Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 9.8 ft (3 m) * Coelophysis hollow form Late Triassic (228-203.6 MYA) 8.9 ft (2.7 m) * Dracorex dragon king Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 7.9 ft (2.4 m) * Dryosaurus tree reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 9.8 ft (3 m) * Deinonychus terrible claws Early Cretaceous (118-110MYA) 13.1ft (4 m) * Scelidosaurus shin reptile Early Jurassic (196.5-183 MYA) 13.1 ft (4 m) * Herrerasaurus farmer Victorino Herrera's reptile Late Triassic (228-216.5 MYA) 13.1ft (4 m) * Ornithomimus bird mimic Late Cretaceous (80-65.5 MYA) 11.5 ft (3.5 m) * Kentrosaurus sharp-point reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 16.4 ft (5 m) * Gigantspinosaurus giant spine reptile Late Jurassic (161.2-155.7 MYA) 23 ft (7 m) * Pachycephalosaurus thickheaded reptile Late Cretacebus (66.8-65.5.MYA) 23 ft (7 m) * Dilophosaurus double-crested reptile Early Jurassic (199.6-189.6 MYA) 14 ft (3 m) * Gastonia for Robert Gaston Early Cretaceous (130-125 MYA) 19.7 ft (6 m) * Concavenator * Utahraptor Utah thief Early Cretaceous (130-125 MYA) 23 ft (7 m) * Euoplocephalus well-armored head Late Cretaceous (80-66.8 MYA) 23 ft (7 m) * Sauropelta reptile shield Early Cretaceous (118-110 MYA) 24.9 ft (7.6 m) * Miragaia * Chasmosaurus wide-opening frill reptile Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 23 ft (7 m) * Magyarosaurus * Einiosaurus bison reptile Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 19.7 ft (6m) * Camptosaurus flexible back reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 23 ft (7 m) * Diabloceratops * Styracosaurus spike frill reptile Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 18 ft (5.5 m) * Cryolophosaurus frozen-crested reptile Early Jurassic (189.6-183 MYA) 20 ft (6.1 m) * Istiodactylus Sail finger Middle Cretaceous (90.7 MYA) Approximateky 4.5 meter wingspan. * Tuojiangosaurus Tuo River China reptile Late Jurassic (161.2-155.7 MYA) 23 ft (7 m) * Ceratosaurus horned reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 23 ft (7 m) * Edmontonia from the Edmonton Formation Late Cretaceous (80-65.5 MYA) 23 ft (7 m) * Plateosaurus broad reptile Late Triassic (216.5-203.6 MYA) 26.2 ft (8 m) * Nemicolopterus Flying forest dweller Middle Cretaceous (85.5 MYA) 25 feet in wingspain * Ankylosaurus fused reptile Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 29.5 ft (9 m) * Baryonyx heavy claw Early Cretaceous (140.2-112 MYA) 32.8 ft (10 m) * Wuerhosaurus Wuerho China reptile Early Cretaceous (time very uncertain) 20 ft (6.1 m) * Gallimimus chicken mimic Late Cretaceous (70.6-68.5 MYA) 19.7 ft (6 m) * Neovenator new hunter Early Cretaceous (130-125 MYA) 24.6 ft (7.5 m) * Pachyrhinosaurus thick-nosed reptile Late Cretaceous (80-66.8 MYA) 26.2 ft (8 m) * Carnotaurus meat-eating bull Late Cretaceous (83.5-65.5MYA) 26.2 ft (8 m) * Ichthyovenator * Maiasaura good-mother reptile Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 29.5 ft (9 m) * Iguanodon iguana tooth Early Cretaceous (130-120 MYA) 28.7 ft (5.8 m) * Dacentrurus very spiky tail Late Jurassic (161.2-145.5 MYA) 26.2 ft (8 m) * Gigantoraptor giant thief Late Cretaceous (95-80 MYA) 28.2 ft (8.6 m) * Gorgosaurus fierce reptile Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 28.2 ft (8.6 m) * Melanorosaurus Black Mountain Africa reptile Late Triassic to Early Jurassic (2l6.5-189.6 MYA) 32.8 ft (10 m) * Majungasaurus Majunga District Madagascar reptile Late Cretaceous (70.6-65.5 MYA) 29.5 ft (9 m) * Ornithocheirus Bird hand Late Cretaceous 112–108 million years ago Wingspain 2.5 m (8.2 ft) * Ouranosaurus brave reptile monitor reptile Early Cretaceous (125-112 MYA) 19.7 ft (6 m) * Stegosaurus covered reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 29.5 ft (9 m) * Olorotitan giant swan Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 39.4 ft (12 m) * Triceratops three-horned face Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 29.5 ft (9 m) * Torosaurus perforated frill reptile bull reptile! Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 24.9 ft (7.6 m) * Pteranodon Wing Toothless Late Cretaceous (80-66.8 MYA) Wingspain 20 ft (6 m) * Deinocheirus terrible hands Late Cretaceous (70.6-68.5 MYA) 33.4 ft (11 m)? * Corythosaurus helmet reptile Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 29.5 ft (9 m) * Amargasaurus La Amarga Creek Argentina reptile Early Cretaceous (130-120MYA) 39.4 ft (12 m * Allosaurus strange vertebra reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 28-35.4 ft (9.2-11 m) * Parasaurolophus near Saurolophus Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 32.8 ft (10 m) * Therizinosaurus scythe reptile Late Cretaceous (70.6-68.5 MYA) 39.4 ft (12 m) * Albertosaurus Alberta Canada reptile Late Cretaceous (72.8-66.8 MYA) 28.2 ft (8.6 m) * Suchomimus crocodile mimic Early Cretaceous (125-112 MYA) 36 ft (11 m) * Edmontosaurus Edmonton Formation reptile Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 39.4 ft (12 m) * Quetzalcoatlus Featherd Serpent Late Cretaceous (80-65.5 MYA) Wingspain 39.4 ft (12 m) * Saurophaganax king of the reptile-eaters Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 40.7 ft (12.5 m) * Acrocanthosaurus high-spined reptile Early Cretaceous (125-99.6 MYA) 44.4 ft (13 m) * Torvosaurus savage reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 39.4 ft (12 m) * Lambeosaurus paleontologist Lawrence Morris Lambe's reptile Late Cretaceous (80-72.8 MYA) 29.5 ft (9 m) * Tyrannosaurus tyrant reptile Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 40.7-47.8 ft (12.4-14.50 m) * Titanosaurus Titan of mythological Greek giants reptile Late Cretaceous (70.6-65.5 MYA) . 39.4 ft (12 m) and 66–69 ft (20–21 m) * Mapusaurus earth reptile Late Cretaceous (97-93.5 MYA) 41.3 ft (12.6 m) * Carcharodontosaurus Carcharodon name for great white shark reptile Early to Late Cretaceous (112-93.5 MYA) 39.4 ft (12 m) * Giganotosaurus giant southern reptile Late Cretaceous (99.6-97 MYA) 43.3 ft (13.2 m) * Anatosaurus duck reptile Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 46.4 ft (14 m) * Shantungosaurus Shandong Province China reptile Late Cretaceous (70.6-68.5 MYA) 49.2 ft (15 m) * Spinosaurus Aegypticus spine reptile Early to Late Cretaceous (112-93.5 MYA) 52.5 ft (16 m) * Cetiosaurus whale reptile Middle Jurassic (171.6-164.7 MYA) 45.9 ft (14 m) * Diplodocus double beam chevron Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 89 ft (27 m) * Camarasaurus chambered vertebrae reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 59 ft (18 m) * Apatosaurus deceptive chevron reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 85.3 ft (26 m) * Giraffatitan giant giraffe Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 85.3 ft (26 m) * Lusotitan Portuguese giant Late Jurassic (150.8-145.5 MYA) 85.3 ft (26 m) * Alamosaurus Ojo Alamo Mexico reptile Late Cretaceous (66.8-65.5 MYA) 68.9 ft (21 m) * Tornieria for Tornier paleontogist Gustav Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 90.3 ft (30 m) * Supersaurus super reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 112 ft (34 m) * Brontosaurus Thunder Reptile Late Jurassic (155.5-150.7 MYA) 72 ft (22 m) * Dinheirosaurus Porto Dinheiro Portugal reptile Late Jurassic (153-148 MYA) 59-69 ft (18-21 m) * Barosaurus heavy reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8MYA) 85.3 ft (26 m) * Dreadnoughtus Fear for nothing Late Cretaceous (88.7-66 MYA) 85 ft (26 m) * Brachiosaurus arm reptile Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 85.3-100 ft (26-30 m) * Sauroposeidon reptile of Poseidon god of seas and earthquakes Early Cretaceous (118-110 MYA) 98.4-112.6 ft (30-34.6 m) * Mamenchisaurus Mamenchi Ferry China reptile Late Jurassic (161.2-155.7 MYA) 85.3 ft (26 m) * Puertasaurus fossil hunter Pablo Puerta's reptile Late Cretaceous (70.6-68.5 MYA) 98.4 ft (30 m)? * Argentinosaurus Argentina reptile Late Cretaceous (97-93.5 MYA) 120 ft (39.7 m) * Amphicoelias biconcave vertebra Late Jurassic (155.7-150.8 MYA) 147.6 ft (45 m)? Cenozoic Beast * Epigaulus / Horned Gopher * Eohippus * Leptictidium * Thylacine / Tasmanian Tiger * Pakicetus Moeritherium * Great Auk * Dodo * Castoroides / Giant Beaver * Thylacosmilus * Thylacoleo / Marsupial Lion * Dire Wolf * Homotherium / Scimitar Cat * Cave Lion Amphicyon * Kubanochoerus * Synthetoceras * Smilodon / Sabre-Toothed Cat * Nothritheriops / Shasta Ground Sloth * Australopithecus * Glyptodon * Quagga * Toxodon * Dinopithecus * Cave Bear * Doedicurus * Gastornis * Hyaenadon * Short-Faced Bear * Arsinoitherium * Uintatherium * Coeladonta / Woolly Rhino * Gigantopithecus * Andrewsarchus * Megalania * Aurochs * Daeodon * Platybelodon * Dinornis / Giant Moa * Diprotodon * Long-Horned Bison * Aepyornis / Elephant Bird * Titanoboa * Phorusrhacos / Terror Bird * Chalicotherium * Megacerops * Aepycamelus * Embolotherium * Elasmotherium * Megaloceros / Giant Irish Elk * Moropus * Sivatherium * Megatherium / Giant Ground Sloth * American Mastodon Procoptodon / Short-Faced Kangaroo * Woolly Mammoth * Columbian Mammoth * Indian Elephant * Deinotherium * Palaeoloxodon / Straight-Tusked Elephant * Paraceratherium Prehistoric Reboot * Dragonflies * Epigaulus / Horned Gopher * Compsognathus * Microceratus * Bulbasaurus * Thylacine / Tasmanian Tiger * Hypsilophodon * Ornitholestes * Oviraptor * Stygimoloch * Pteranodon * Coelophysis * Dryosaurus * Deinonychus * Herrerasaurus * Ornithomimus * Pachycephalosaurus * Dilophosaurus * Smilodon / Sabre-Toothed Cat * Utahraptor * Euoplocephalus * Einiosaurus * Styracosaurus * Tuojiangosaurus * Ceratosaurus * Edmontonia * Plateosaurus * Pachyrhinosaurus * Carnotaurus * Iguanodon * Dacentrurus * Gorgosaurus * Stegosaurus * Olorotitan * Triceratops * Elasmotherium * Quetzalcoatlus * Corythosaurus * Amargasaurus * Allosaurus * Elasmosaurus * Parasaurolophus * Therizinosaurus * Suchomimus * Saurolophus * Edmontosaurus * Acrocanthosaurus * Lambeosaurus * Tyrannosaurus * Mosasaurus * Megalodon * Carcharodontosaurus * Giganotosaurus * Shantungosaurus * Palaeoloxodon / Straight-Tusked Elephant * Paraceratherium * Spinosaurus * Camarasaurus * Alamosaurus * Dreadnoughtus * Brachiosaurus * Supersaurus * Puertasaurus * Argentinosaurus Dinosaur list Saurischia: Sauropods: Theropoda: Ornithischia: Thyreophora: Ornithopoda: Marginocephalia: Non Animals: Pterosauria: Aquatic Reptiles: Category:Lists Category:Dinosaurs Category:Heroes and Villans Category:Male Category:Female